Never Stop Running
by Monkeygirlz3
Summary: So Leo has always ran away when he got to close. So what if he tried to run away again...but what if someone stopped him. This story is about him and his female action hero sister. Rated T for cussing but everything else is kids friendly!
1. Trying to run again

**I wanted to do something with Leo so this is a two shot**

* * *

Trying to escape

Leo's P.O.V

Leo was in the 'Leo Cave' **(Look it up in the like 7th chapter in _The Lost Hero_)**. He had a duffel bag in his hand and was finishing packing up the rest of his stuff. As soon as he finished he zipped up his dark green duffel bag.

He thought 'Is this really for the best. I have a family here. They...care about me.' Gaea interrupted 'Boy you know that as soon as you lose control. As soon as you mess up they will be on your tail they won't care about you.' 'Shut up.'

He told Gaea. She responded 'But Leo, you know I am right otherwise you wouldn't be running away. Like you always do.' He said 'I said SHUT UP!' He trough a hammer across the room. He was breathing heavily. He thought 'Now or never.' He grabbed his duffel bag and walked up to his bunk bed. He pushed a few buttons and he shot up to the cabin. He tiptoed across the floor and thought 'Nobody is awake.' He stepped on a loose floor board it made a "CREEK!"

He whispered "Shit!"

He looked around and saw nobody was watching him. So he walked out the cabin and thought 'Made it!' Looked around and saw that the stars were shining brightly but out of them all the hunter was shining the brightest. The water of the lake was shining also. He said "Its beautiful tonight."

"Sure is bro."

"AH!" He fell on his bottom and looked around and saw his older sister looked exactly like she did when he met her. Like a female action hero, but she was in pjs. She wore a to big T-Shirt that said 'I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I can't beat Chuck Norris.'

"Nyssa, What are you doing here?" He asked looking surprised at his sister being up this late at night.

"I could ask you the same thing little bro. Come on, let's go for a walk."

* * *

**Hey do you guys like it cause I thought it would be good they are all gonna be to chapters k?**

**REVIEW!**

**~ D-Bug**


	2. Talking about why

**Hey so here I am back again. ****Italics are his thoughts cause its easier**

**Don't own PJO no matter how many times I wish**

* * *

Talking and Stopping Old Habits

Leo's P.O.V

So when He and Nyssa started to walk down to the beach he was thinking

_Crap, seriously shes gonna try to talk me out of running away and then everyone at camp will know and its just gonna make things harder for them to embrace it._ They were walking to the beach in silence. When they finally got there they both sat down and looked of into the ocean for a minute.

"Why do you run away Leo?"_ Ah the million dollar question. Everyone is wondering...but nobody ever asks. They never care. Oh well at least if I tell her it might make my life easier!_

"Come on Leo you can tell me!" _Here goes nothing._

"I always run away when I start to make a family. Because people actually care about me. I can't let what happened in the machine shop happen again."

"Oh, Leo!" Nyssa said. She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him. He was surprised_. This was his sister Nyssa. The female action hero. Not the comforting big sister. The one that you can tell all of your secrets to, and feel no shame! THAT'S NOT NYSSA!_

Nyssa sighed the said after a minute. "I know this isn't one of the times that I'm the tough one telling you to man up. But everyone in our cabin knows what you have been through! So I guess I should show you the nice side of me before you leave?"

_She sounded hesitant at the end...Crap I would've to if I were her! _"Am I doing what I should be as the big sister? I don't know just help me out here Leo!" _Aw shes really trying! Eh I'll pitty her! _**(I know that doesn't sound like Leo but this is when hes running away so he does't really care!)**

"You know your doing a pretty good job! With the big sister role and all! But what happened to the whole role of the female action hero thing?"

She pased for a moment to think but when she spoke she said something that made him have a genuine smile. "Because when I do that when I need to block the hurt. But I will always take down the mask when you are like this."

"Why," He asked curious. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Your my little brother, I care about heck everybody in our cabin cares about you, including Piper and Jason. We care about you and if Gaea wants to get rid of us. Well she'll have a heck of a hard time to do that."

She said with emotion in her voice that proved the truth in her words. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet, but they still had a huge smile on each of their faces.

"Now come on Leo. Lets go get you unpacked." They both walked away with a huge smile on their face and a look that said I will never forget this moment. He kept on thinking _Well looks like I'm staying after all. _And with that they walked off the beach. With their cabinmates waiting to ask what happened, and for their explaination to take the whole night.

* * *

**So how do you guys think that went. I totally forgot about this story so yeah sorry for it being a short story but I never really intended for it to be long...so yeah.**

**THE END! ~~~~~~~~ %%%%%%% $$$$$$ ***** ^^^^^^ ((((((( &&&&& )))))) ? /**


End file.
